


紋紋身

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI
Relationships: 國旻 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	紋紋身

朴智旻一时兴起去纹了身。

他选了腰侧的肋骨位置，那里皮薄朴智旻又瘦，纹身店一般也不敷麻药，痛感肯定是加倍的，但朴智旻很能忍痛，或说他本身喜欢那种刺痛感在身上的感觉，他几乎是试完样子后就直接请老板纹上去，不过他还是太小看痛了————

朴智旻声音细软，紧张而口干舌燥的时候嗓子就变得沙哑，现在因为疼而闭着嘴小小声的叫着，无意识的不停从喉间滚出上扬的呻吟，听着倒是胡乱色情了一把，一张小脸也疼得红通通、泪珠打转，一直到他有些受不了，便低声下气求饶似的问道：「请问我能抓着您的头发吗.....？」

老板很冷静的同意了，想着如果抓着自己肩膀还哪儿的他也不方便刺，点点头让他随意，自己则继续在这位小客人的腰侧埋头苦干。

感受到自己头发被狠狠揪住，田柾国忍不住稍微抬头看了看小客人。

不知怎地他眼泪还挺多，好像很委屈的样子，明明没人逼他来，但又哭得有些可爱，整个人水做的一般，眼里盈满粼粼的波光，眨眨眼便啪嗒啪嗒的掉。

而这位小客人似乎是洗了澡来的，身体光滑稚嫩又香味四溢，隐隐约约的肌肉线条细致而美丽，俨然一具上帝赐予的躯体。

「嗯....老板....呜...」他又叫了一声，田柾国觉得是个人都忍不住，下面便毫无羞耻的硬了。

正好已经面临收尾，倒起施虐心的田柾国坏得不得了，加快了剩下几笔，惹得小客人一阵痛嗔，自己则大饱耳福。

好不容易结束，朴智旻坐在床上抽泣，等老板帮他抹完药膏。他看着老板寡言的侧脸，被疼得胡言乱语：「老板....纹身本来就这么痛的吗....最后这么痛是不是老板故意....呜...」

田柾国任由朴智旻哭得六亲不认，专心的替纹身封上保鲜膜后，交待了让朴智旻小心些，但也没说要小心什么，接着朴智旻就看见纹身店老板脱下所有衣物，晃着下身傲人的性器摸上他的大腿。

「你等等还会更疼，不过我是在帮你。」

…

朴智旻想着自己是不是真的痛晕过去，但再次恢复意识的时候，发现他真的除了全身酸痛外没有一丝痛感，便急着找老板道谢。

他听见老板模模糊糊的说话声，接着对方推门进来，拿起器具擦了几下。

朴智旻这才意识到，自己在这睡了一天一夜，还醒在别人开店的时间。

「醒了？」田柾国轻描淡写道，「你的衣服在那，我帮你换下的。」

朴智旻看向田柾国指的另一张床，想起自从自己昨天来到这里后就没穿上过衣服，便红着脸拖着艰难的身体，重新套上那些遮羞的布料。

尽管不知为何连下体也都光溜溜。

裤子都来不及拉好跟站稳，朴智旻就着急的要跟田柾国说话，「老板...我....」

「没事，我自己也愿意留你，别在意。」知道朴智旻想说什么，田柾国摆摆手打断他，「纹身也帮你重新换药了，昨天的对你似乎没什么效果，之后要是有什么问题不会处理都可以回来找我，我都会帮你。」

田柾国最后几句讲得语重心长，还附带迷人微笑，朴智旻权当是遇见了好人，说完「到时候就再麻烦老板了」后，就开心的回家去。

一回家朴智旻就进去冲澡，但他纹的范围说实在挺大的，也不太敢冲太久就出来了。在用浴巾把自己擦干的时候，忽然觉得大腿间有点痛痛的便低头去看。

发现在接近腿根的地方，有着新被纹上的两个英文字。

『JK』。

朴智旻歪头想着。

这两个字他当初有说要吗？还是他自己在记忆丧失的昨日增加了这个项目？

「反正老板说有问题去找他就可以了吧....？」

朴智旻看着镜子，打量着原本就只为了纹这个而去的纹身店。

NEVERMIND.


End file.
